Oni Fukuchou
by The1st
Summary: Sesungguhnya julukan Oni Fukuchou melejit bukan karena Hijikata adalah lelaki kaku, keras, kejam dan hobi menyuruh anak buahnya melakukan seppuku. Semuanya bermula dari musim panas, jerawat dan sebuah sumur tua.


**Oni Fukuchou**

**Warning :**

Minim dialog, karakter OOC, AR, slight HijikataxChizuru

**Disclaimer :**

Hakuoki bukan milik saya

**o.O.o.O.o**

Betapapun ganas dan kejamnya Hijikata Toshizo saat membantai Serizawa Kamo, tidak lantas membuat lelaki jangkung yang selalu memasang raut boker face itu dianugerahi gelar _oni fukuchou._

Julukan yang cetar membahana itu sebenarnya juga tidak bersumber dari _implementasi Kyokuchu hatto _garis keras yang dilakukannya. Para Shinsengumi telah mafhum langkah-langkah keras dan berdarah yang diambil Hijikata selalu demi kemajuan Shinsengumi. Karena _fukuchou _yang mereka segani itu bukanlah tiran macam Caligula atapun Nero yang mengumbar kekejaman demi kepentingan pribadi.

Kalau begitu, lantas mengapa kalimat _oni fukuchou _ selalu muncul bila nama Hijikata Toshizo di-_enter _dalam Google?

Tentunya tidak akan muncul asap jika tak ada api yang menyala. Tidak akan ada '_oni fukuchou' _ bila tak ada fenomena dahsyat yang melejitkannya. Peristiwa macam apa yang telah mengukuhkan mantan penjaja obat keliling ini menjadi _oni fukuchou _yang legendaris?

**o.O.o.O.o**

Semua berawal beberapa bulan setelah kematian Serizawa Kamo. Dahulu, kesepuluh divisi Shinsengumi hidup dengan damai. Namun, semua berubah saat musim panas menyerang. Hanya keramas dan berendam dengan air sumur-lah yang dapat menghentikan hawa panas yang luar binasa. Jadi tidak heran bila para Shinsengumi yang aslinya cuma pernah nyentuh air waktu cuci muka dan minum itu kini rajin membanjiri kamar mandi dan sumur di markas mereka. Saking terbatasnya fasilitas yang berhubungan dengan air, tidak jarang mereka berkelahi dan berebut dengan divisi – divisi lain demi menikmati segayung air.

Saat krisis macam itu, _Kyokuchu hatto_ yang dijunjung tinggi layaknya kitab suci pun tidak mampu menyentuh para oknum yang terlibat perkelahian. Pasalnya, hampir seluruh anggota Shinsengumi selalu baku hantam dulu kalau mau masuk kamar mandi. Sebelum mampu melenyapkan para penentang Bakufu, Shinsengumi bakal lebih dulu lenyap dilanda gelombang _seppuku _bertubi-tubi bila _Kyokuchu hatto _ngeyel diterapkan.

Petinggi – petinggi Shinsengumi macam Kondo, Hijikata, Sannan bahkan hingga Todo Heisuke juga ikut _senewen _gara – gara musim panas kali ini. Bukan hanya integritas pasukan mereka saja yang menurun, bahkan kadar kegantengan mereka pun anjlok drastis. Debu dan keringat yang menempel menjadi sumber utama penurunan performa para pejabat Shinsengumi yang _bishounen _ini.

Komedo dan jerawat bahkan telah berani nangkring dengan congkak di wajah Hijikata yang semulus pantat bayi. Meski terlihat cuek dan _manly_, tapi sebenarnya Hijikata Toshizo adalah lelaki yang selalu memperhatikan penampilan. Ia sadar bahwa dengan adanya Hajime Saitou, Okita Souji, Harada Sanosuke, Nagakura Shinpachi dan Todo Heisuke, markas Shinsengumi yang ia tempati ini tak ubahnya kantor manajemen artis yang harus selalu menampilkan performa terbaik dari artis-artisnya. Sebab, dukungan masyarakat terhadap Shinsengumi terletak pada kemulusan wajah para punggawanya.

Tak ayal lelaki beraura _emo _ini menjadi lebih depresi, bahkan terserang insomnia gara – gara mengkhawatirkan jerawat bandel yang mengurangi aksi _cool-_nya di medan laga. Mau ditaruh di mana muka sadis tapi ganteng-nya itu kalau ibu-ibu pengagumnya melihat sang _fukuchou _dalam kondisi memalukan begitu. Duh, sungguh merana hati Hijikata.

Namun sebagai seorang samurai yang memegang teguh _Bushido, _Hijikata tidak akan putus asa. Sepanjang malam otaknya terperas untuk mencari solusi demi kelangsungan gelar _bishounen _yang disandangnya. Hijikata tidak terlalu suka keributan, apalagi diantara kawan sendiri. Tiap melihat ribut-ribut di depan kamar mandi, ia pasti melengos dan melenggang sejauh – jauhnya dari sana. Kalau dipikir –pikir, itulah sebabnya Hijikata jarang cuci muka sehingga kotoran dan minyak yang menumpuk membuat wajahnya dicicipi jerawat.

"Tsk. Kalau harus menunggu tawuran di depan kamar mandi selesai baru bisa cuci muka, bisa – bisa wajahku sudah berubah semulus bulan," gerutunya.

Mau tidak mau tangan kanan Kondo Isami ini harus memutar otak agar hasratnya untuk menjaga wajah tetap mulus layaknya jalan tol tidak diendus orang lain. Lokasi untuk me-_refresh_ wajahnya haruslah area yang steril dari sesama Shinsengumi, dan menyediakan air besih yang segar. Sumur tua di belakang markas sepertinya pilihan yang tepat mengingat tak ada satu pun anggota Shinsengumi berani dekat – dekat dengan sumur yang konon sering mengeluarkan aura mistis itu.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Kanan. _Clear._

Kiri. _Clear._

Depan. _Pant*ne._

Belakang. _D*ve._

Setelah memastikan keadaan sekelilingnya aman, Hijikata mengendap-endap menuju ke belakang markas. Langkahnya yang seringan kucing membuat pria itu leluasa bergerak. Tak sampai lima belas menit, lelaki gondrong itu sampai di depan sebuah sumur lumutan yang telah kehilangan separuh bibirnya. Beberapa tanaman yang merambat mengelilingi atap sumur semakin menambah kesan _spooky _ bangunan itu. Sayangnya raut Hijikata yang mengkerut murka akibat _acne phobia _jauh lebih angker daripada aura si sumur tua. Berbekal tampang terserang konstipasi yang dimiliki Hijikata, Sadako pun tak akan berani lewat dan sekedar menyapanya.

"Khukhukhu.. Akhirnya, aku bisa keramas, _facial_ dan luluran dengan tenang. Khukhukhu.." seringai lebar menghiasi wajah _fukuchou _Shinsengumi yang mendadak terlihat seperti megalomania. Sumur tua yang retak di sana –sini dan dipagari tanaman rambat itu seolah menjadi _private onsen _bagi Hijikata.

Dengan semangat _Bushido _membara, diraihnya timba air dan dilemparkannya ke dalam sumur yang gelap pekat. Suara tali timba yang lama tak digunakan, melengking nyaring membelah malam.

Krieet. Krieet. Krieet.

"Sa-Sa-Sano-san! Kau dengar itu?" bisik Heisuke sambil merapat pada lelaki yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Harada Sanosuke mengangkat alis, bingung. Lalu mengerling geli pada Heisuke Todo yang sibuk gemetaran.

"Hn? Apa? Kau takut, Heisuke? Sudah kubilang kan, anak kecil harusnya cuci kaki, minum susu lalu tidur. Bukannya malah ikut lelaki dewasa yang tampan ini patroli malam lalu tiba-tiba merengek ketakutan minta pulang. ," sahut Harada sambil menjitak kepala bocah lelaki yang pucat pasi di sampingnya.

"I-I-Ittai! Lepasin, Sano-san! Aku bukan anak kec-"

"Khukhukhukhu…"

Krieet. Krieet. Krieet. Krieet.

Harada yang berniat mencekik Heisuke tiba-tiba membatu. Jantungnya serasa mlorot ke perut. Tubuhnya yang besar berotot kini lunglai.

"Tuh, kan. Kau de-dengar, Ss-Sano-san?" ulang Heisuke terbata, tangannya menggamit gagang katana di pinggangnya erat-erat.

"Khukhukhukhu…"

Krieet. Krieet. Byurr. Byurrr.

Harada Sanosuke masih membatu. Meski wajahnya tak sepucat Heisuke, posturnya tegang. Pegangan pada tombaknya semakin erat.

"Sano-san! Apa itu Sa-sadako-san yang ss-se-sedang menguras ss-ssu-sumur?"

Sanosuke mengkeret, takjub dengan kecerdasan si Todo muda. _Menguras sumur? Yang benar saja! Sadako-sama justru terdengar sedang berenang dengan riang gembira._

Melihat sang senior yang diam, nyengir lalu tiba-tiba pucat membuat Heisuke bertambah khawatir. Apalagi tiba-tiba bau amoniak menyerang hidungnya dengan sengit.

"Ss-Sano-san! Kau ngompol ya?" todong Heisuke tak percaya. Bocah lelaki itu spontan menjauh dari Harada. Raut mukanya aneh, antara nyengir dan merengut.

"Ngaco! Kau ini bicara apa, bocah? Harada Sanosuke tidak takut pada apapun! Meski seribu Sadako berenang memakai bikini _two pieces_, aku tak akan lari, Heisuke!" sembur Harada panik. Rona merah merambati pipinya. Tombak di tangan kirinya kini beralih posisi ke depan. Menutupi sebagian hakama-nya yang memang basah.

"Ano.. Kenapa cara pegang tombakmu aneh begitu, Sano-san?"

"Huh? Apanya? Dari dulu beginilah caraku memegang tombak, Heisuke! Ini cara memegang tombak secara professional," raung Harada kesal sekaligus kebat – kebit, khawatir bila image _macho_-nya pecah berantakan. _Sadako no kampretto, _umpatnya dalam hati.

Meski Heisuke mencibir tak percaya tapi ia tak mengusik lebih lanjut. Takut bila senior-nya ngambek dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Mereka masih harus mengambil beberapa barang di gudang belakang markas setelah patroli. Heisuke jelas tidak mau berkenalan dengan Sadako seorang diri bila sang hantu memang tengah nongkrong di halaman belakang.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke pos depan Sano-san, biarkan Yamazaki saja yang mengambilnya di gudang besok," tawar Heisuke. Matanya melirik kanan kiri, cemas.

Harada terdiam lalu menggeleng. Peralatan itu harus diambilnya sekarang karena Yamazaki harus mengantarkannya ke Osaka sebelum fajar. Kondo-san sendiri secara pribadi memintanya untuk membantu Yamazaki, jadi mengambil peralatan di gudang kali ini termasuk tugas dari _Kyokucho_. Betapa tidak kerennya bila anak buahnya mendengar Harada mangkir dari tugas hanya karena sesosok Sadako. Mau ditaruh dimana coba muka kece badainya itu?

"Tidak. Kita tetap harus mengambilnya malam ini juga. Dengar Heisuke, anggap ini latihan bagimu. Sebagai _Kumichou _Shinsengumi, tugas sekecil apapun harus diselesaikan hingga tuntas, apapun alasannya."

_Meski sederas apapun ompolmu, tugas tetap harus terlaksana, _batin Harada miris.

Heisuke tersenyum kecut. Ia tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Harada melangkah ke gudang belakang. Sesekali pemuda itu mengernyit sebal. _Sialan Sano-san, kau benar-benar pesing._

**o.O.o.O.o**

Luluran? _Check. Facial? _Contreng. Keramas? Beres. Hijikata tersenyum puas. Muka ganteng-nya pasti akan kembali kinclong saat rapat besok dan dukungan ibu-ibu pada Shinsengumi pasti akan meningkat lagi bulan ini. Apalagi Kondo-san telah memesan seragam musim panas dengan bahan transparan untuk mereka, dijamin teriakan histeris selalu mengiringi tiap jengkal langkah mereka di Kyoto. Hijikata mesam – mesem bangga.

Lelaki itu baru akan mengeringkan rambut ketika telinganya yang terlatih menangkap langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. _Tsk. Pengganggu, _geramnya. Tergesa-gesa ia merapikan peralatan mandi dan yukatanya yang berantakan. Rambutnya tak sempat lagi diikat, _zori _pun dipakai sekenanya.

Seringkali tindakan tergesa – gesa menimbulkan akibat yang tidak terduga dan berbahaya, itulah kenapa Elvis Presley seringkali bilang _only fools rush in_. Hijikata yang terburu-buru tidak memperhatikan genangan air di sekitarnya. Gaya mandinya yang seringkali berpose bak model sabun kecantikan membuat air menciprat kemana-mana. Jadi bukan salah genangan air atau _zori _yang dipakai bila Hijikata terpleset, membentur bibir sumur yang pecah lalu nyungsep dengan sukses ke dalam sumur.

Byuuurrr.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Byuuurrr.

"Ss-Sano-san!" Heisuke yang panik dan ketakutan mencengkeram lengan Harada dengan kuat. Yang punya lengan meringis kesakitan, hakama-nya semakin basah.

Suara yang barusan didengarnya benar-benar berasal dari sumur. "Dd-da-dari ss-sumur," Harada tergagap, memandang ngeri pada sumur tua tak terurus yang dijalari tanaman rambat. Gudang peralatan yang mereka cari terletak lima puluh meter dari sumur. Mau tidak mau mereka harus melewati sumur angker itu untuk mencapai gudang.

Harada memandang ke depan dengan ragu. Menetapkan hati, lelaki itu melangkah. Sebisa mungkin tidak melirik ke arah sumur. Namun langkahnya menuju gudang semakin terasa berat karena Heisuke memegang lengannya dengan erat, bahkan sesekali kaki pemuda itu macet karena gemetar.

Sesampainya di depan sumur, Heisuke benar-benar ingin pingsan. Sayup – sayup didengarnya suara erangan dari dalam sumur. Pemuda itu gemetar hingga tak mampu lagi bergerak. Meski Harada melarangnya melihat ke arah sumur, mata Heisuke justru semakin mengawasi sumur tua di depannya.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

Mata Heisuke melebar. Suara erangan dari dalam sumur kini berganti, seperti suara _shuko _ninja yang sedang memanjat dinding. Kaki _Kumichou _Divisi 8 itu tidak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Harada yang dijadikannya pegangan pun ikut jatuh terduduk.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

Hakama Harada semakin basah kuyup ketika melihat sebuah tangan menggapai-nggapai dari dalam sumur. Tangan itu lalu mencengkeram bibir sumur dan menopang sesosok tubuh lunglai naik ke permukaan. Perlahan-lahan sosok dengan rambut panjang terurai masai pun merangkak keluar dari dalam sumur, tangannya menggapai ke arah Harada dan Heisuke yang terduduk membisu. Ketika sosok misterius itu mengangkat wajah, darah menetes membasahi wajahnya yang pucat.

Terdengar suara parau dari bibirnya yang berdarah. "Harada, Heisuke. Tolong aku."

"Kyaaa! Ss-Sadako!"

"Ini aku. Kalian tidak mengenalku?" tanya sosok bersuara parau itu sambil merangkak mendekat. Rambutnya yang tersibak menampakkan mata violet yang tajam dan nanar . Hanya satu nama dalam Shinsengumi yang memiliki mata violet tajam seperti itu.

"Kyaaa! _Ff-fu-fukuchou _jadi hantu!" jerit Heisuke panik.

"_O-o-oni_ _fukuchou _!" teriak Harada sebelum menyusul Heisuke yang lebih dulu pingsan meninggalkannya.

Malam itu markas Shinsengumi digemparkan dengan sosok _ngesot _berambut panjang dengan kepala berdarah-darah yang tiba-tiba muncul dari halaman belakang. Tiap orang yang berpapasan dengan makhluk basah kuyup dan menyeramkan itu pasti berteriak, '_oni_ _fukuchou_!' sebelum jatuh pingsan.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Hijikata tersenyum kecut memandang sumur tua yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari sejarah nama besarnya. Kisah heroiknya dimulai dari tempat ini. Di sinilah ia pernah berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan hidupnya dan keluar dari sumur dengan selamat.

Di samping Hijikata, seorang gadis berpakaian lelaki menatap horror ke arah sumur. Wajah manisnya berubah pias.

"Ano… Hijikata-san, i-inikah kamar mandi khusus untukku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Benar. Lebih baik kau mandi di tempat ini, Chizuru. Tidak baik anak gadis mandi di kamar mandi yang tiap saat digunakan lelaki. Itu berbahaya," jawabnya. Meski tidak semua anggota Shinsengumi tahu Chizuru adalah perempuan, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga tidak ada salahnya kan?

Chizuru tersenyum kaku. Bukannya malah berbahaya kalau ada hantu dengan muka rusak yang tiba-tiba ke luar dari sumur dan menyerangnya? Membayangkan saja dia sudah hampir pingsan.

Melihat gadis mungil di sampingnya diam saja, Hijikata jadi khawatir.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"A-ah, bu-bukan begitu. A-aku hanya takut kalau saat aku mandi, ada hantu menyeramkan dari dalam sumur yang tiba-tiba menyerangku, Hijikata-san," Chizuru menggigit bibirnya cemas. Khawatir Hijikata-san akan menertawakannya. Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi, masa masih takut dengan cerita hantu pengantar tidur.

Tapi lelaki itu malah diam. Terdengar helaan napasnya yang berat. "Kalau kau memang takut, kau tidak boleh mandi di sini sendirian Chizuru," sarannya.

"E-eh? Lalu bagaimana? Si-siapa yang harus menemaniku?" gadis enam belas tahun mungil itu tergagap, bingung. Memikirkan bahwa ia harus ditemani orang lain saat mandi membuat pipi putihnya dijalari rona merah. Tentu saja ia malu setengah mati.

"Jangan khawatir, Chizuru. Tak akan ada hantu yang berani muncul bila ada _oni fukuchou _di dekatmu, bukan?" tanya Hijikata datar.

_Blush._

_Lolita complex_ _detected._

**The End**

**o.O.o.O.o**

_**This is just for fun. **_**Sebenarnya hantu dan Oni adalah makhluk ghaib yang beda spesies. Saia rindu Hijikata dari Hakuoki, semoga cerita ini dapat mengobati rindu teman-teman yang juga mengagumi fukuchou Shinsengumi tersebut. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Review Anda penyambung hidup fic saia.**


End file.
